Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by KorbinFire
Summary: Story Created for: 'Seblaine Spring Fling 2016' #seblaineaffairs Blaine and Kurt live together in New York. Who would have guessed? Still married and happy. Though when Sebastian the lawyer comes to New York for a case. His whole world shifts when he runs into his old love. (One-sided Seblaine)
**A/N: Short Seblaine Story based of the song: "Can't Help Falling in Love with You"**

 **One-sided Seblaine**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yeah. I know. That's fine. Okay we'll discuss the rest tomorrow. Bye."

Sebastian had always wanted to go to New York. The city, the lights, the noise of the street. Something about that it all just brought him excitement and pure interest. His firm was able to get him a room at a nice hotel, not the best room available though that didn't affect Sebastian. This was his dream city.

He stepped out of his taxi, entered his hotel, went over to get his room key, then headed to the elevator.

 **Law.** Something even Sebastian himself did _not_ imagine doing. It appeared boring to him. Well maybe to the _old_ Sebastian. He is a changed man now. Yes he was still gay, no one could change that. Though something in Sebastian changed, a hidden fire had lit inside. He completely stopped going out just for a quick fuck, raised his grades, finished high school, then took up law in college. Sure it would seem like a simple life, though Sebastian liked simple. Emotions were kept at bay and he was honestly happy.

After unpacking he looked out the window from his room. The room contained a small bed, bathroom, and even a mini kitchen area. He gazed at the view, his eyes focusing on what was outside past that slim frame of glass. His eyes moved from the highest buildings, to the streets themselves. Until something in particular caught his eye.

 _No way... I totally forgot!_ There it was. Central Park. His dad used to tell him stories when he was little about Central Park. Sure to his dad it wasn't very special, just a park in the city. However it still intrigued Sebastian how a little popular park could be maintained in this huge city.

And before you know it he grabbed his jacket and dashed out the door.

* * *

It was exactly how he pictured it. Small bodies of water, grass, trees, benches, bridges, paths, etc. Today was a cold day, Sebastian could have sworn there was fog. Though the park wasn't very busy today so it was calming. Sebastian still remembered his Dalton days... He was pretty sure that he shagged every available guy in that whole school. He didn't really miss anyone as much as he thought he would. He usually had only talked to Nick and Hunter from time to time. Those two were probably his best friends there, despite the steroid indecent. Sebastian lived his life in solitude and he didn't quite mind it. He was doing a pretty good job when it came to straying away from a name that brought back horrid memories. That name was _Blaine.._ Sure they became friends after the fights and other ordeals. He even helped Blaine with the proposal for gods sake! But now Sebastian was mature, now he could properly admit to himself that he loved Blaine. Moving on hurt as hell... However he did it. Or at least he thought he did..

* * *

The green eyed lawyer walked along the path. Taking in the refreshing and cold air of the city.

 _God this was worth it.._

He looked at the scenery around him while walking, not even paying attention to where he was going.

That's when it happened..

A collision.

A bump.

A touch.

A nudge.

An explosion of feelings.

* * *

Something bumped right into Sebastian's chest. Causing the taller boy to stumble and fall to the pavement. Sebastian stood back up and started to wipe small rocks and dirt of his clothes.

"Jesus watch it." He muttered loudly.

"Shoot! I am so sorry!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes in return and lifted his head up from his apparel. _No... What is he doing here..._

"Wait is that you?" The guy asked. "Sebastian!?" He added shortly after, his eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

 _No... I tried way to hard to remove him from my life... I can't.. I can't..._

He nodded.

"How have you been!? What are you doing here?"

 _Wait maybe it's like a test. If I can handle being around him now, I can finally move on. Just play along Smythe... Hide your feelings.._

"Great! I'm here for a case that just opened up."

"Case? Wait your a lawyer."

"Yup."

"That's wonderful!" Blaine immediately gave him a hug.

It was awkward considering the height difference, but it was nice. Sebastian's face was transforming into a shade of red though it faded away. _Hide your feelings._ He reminded himself.

"So how have you been?" Sebastian asked after the hug.

"Good I guess. Just taking a walk." He responded somewhat flustered.

"Cool Um-" Sebastian started but Blaine had instantly cut him off.

"Wanna get something to eat? Catch up a little."

 _This is a double sided needle Sebastian. Be careful.._

"Sure why not?"

"Good. Follow me." he responded smiling.

* * *

Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't

Help

Falling in love with

You

* * *

The two sat down and ordered there drinks and food.

"So why law?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Well." he started. "I did some research about it and my father was quite familiar with it so here I am now."

"Damn. What an achievement. You still sing right?"

 **Singing.** He had honestly stopped singing. Well maybe in the car at times or while listening to music. But besides that no.

"Um.. Not as much you?"

"I'm a performer silly."

They both let out a laugh.

"Well we all knew singing was for you!" He smiled.

The conversation between the two was nice. It brought warmth to Sebastian, a sensation that was almost toxic. The conversation went on. They ate, laughed, and Blaine stole the check before Sebastian could pay for it.

* * *

Oh shall I stay?

Would it be a sin?

Oh if I can't

Help

Falling in love with you

* * *

"I have to get going." he lied

Blaine showed an expression of sadness but it was replaced with joy when he opened his hand.  
"Phone."

Sebastian tiled his head but handed the short man his phone.

Blaine rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Password."

"Oh! Shit my bad." Sebastian said embarrassed. He grabbed his phone unlocked it and re handed it to Blaine. Not even asking why he wanted it. After a few moments Blaine handed the phone back and spoke.

"I put my number in there. We should talk again."

"Sure. Talk to you later then?"

Blaine nodded and smiled.

Sebastian waved and walked away, slowly picking up the pace. Once he was sure Blaine couldn't see him. He broke into a run, he kept going until a reached a bench where he sat down to catch his breath. His face was prompted up and in place by his hands. He just sat there staring at a river, thinking...

* * *

Like a river flows

Shortly to the sea

* * *

 _Get a hold of yourself! Why are you acting like this again!_ There Sebastian went, being oblivious to his feelings. Though deep down inside he knew what he was feeling. Deep down inside he knew he couldn't continue hiding it.

* * *

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

* * *

 _I know what this is... I know how I feel._ Sebastian's eyes were getting red, tears were started to fall from his eyes.

* * *

Take my hand

Take my whole life too

* * *

"I love Blaine..."

* * *

Oh for I

Can't

Help

Falling in love

With you

* * *

Sebastian stood up, wiped away his tears, and continued walking down the park's path.

* * *

Oh like a river flows

Shortly to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Oh take my hand

Take my whole life too

For I

Can't

Help

Falling in love

With you

* * *

No matter how hard Sebastian wanted to scream or hit something. He remained silent while walking. Watching his surrounding and staying in **very** deep thought. He had hurt Blaine very baldy in the past. Insulted his friends, boyfriend, and even almost blinded him. He hurt more people than just Blaine, his other friends, his family, and himself. Though all those problems fixed themselves up. However there was one thing that wasn't resolved.

One word.

One feeling.

That one thing.

Was known as **Love**

* * *

 **Oh for I**

 **I can't**

 **Help**

 **Falling in love**

 **With**

 **You**


End file.
